


An Old House In Paris

by primeideal



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Madeline - All Media Types
Genre: Community: makinghugospin, Fusion?, Gen, One fandom to the tune of another, Parody, Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinkmeme prompt: instead of the convent, Valjean and Cosette hop the wall of an old house in Paris that was covered in vines where lived twelve little girls in two straight lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old House In Paris

In an old house in Paris that was covered with vines  
Lived twelve little girls in two straight lines.  
In two straight lines they ate the bread  
The gardener baked, and were fed.  
They learned their morals, good and bad,  
Which made their teacher very glad.  
They left the house when things were set  
In two lines, be they dry or wet.  
The smallest one was named Cosette.  
  
She would never fear the dark  
She loved singing like a lark.  
At the elephant in the street  
Cosette only stomped her feet.  
No one knew quite what she meant  
In frightening Fauchelevent.  
  
In the middle of the day  
Fauchelevent went on his way  
"Something is wrong!" he would say.  
Young Cosette sat in her cot.  
She was crying, quite a lot.  
  
Soon after, Inspector Javert  
Came. And after he got there,  
He yelled, "24601,  
What do you think you have done?!"  
Everybody had to fret.  
Every single eye was wet.  
So Cosette went on a ride,  
In a blanket, safe inside  
A carriage with a dark horse  
They drove out on their fast course.  
  
Cosette would wake up soon  
Under the light of the moon.  
Soon she could both drink and eat  
In the bed that was her seat.  
The ceiling was rather funny;  
She thought it looked like a bunny.  
Outside was the river with a ship.  
Now it's time for a time skip.  
  
Fauchelevent said, "Up you get!  
We're going to visit Cosette."  
"Visitors from eight to ten,"  
Read the sign that they saw then.  
In they walked, nobody loitered,  
With a handkerchief, embroidered.  
  
In they walked, and then they bent  
To play with the doll Valjean had sent.  
Though from him they all stayed far;  
On his wrist there was a scar.  
They were glad she felt no pain  
So they all left in the rain.  
They went home and broke some bread.  
To their rooms they quickly sped.  
In the middle of the day  
Fauchelevent went on his way  
"Something is wrong!" he would say.  
And, afraid of insurrection  
Ran in another direction.  
  
And he said, "Okay, you crowd,  
What's the crying, why so loud."  
The girls cried, "We also want soli."  
"Good night, thank the lord who is holy  
That you are safe, and please don't weep,"  
Said Fauchelevent. "Then go to sleep."  
He departed off the stages.  
And that's all, plus or minus a thousand pages.


End file.
